


Kinktober #15

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Temperature Play, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Willton (Chillywilly) - lingerie, temperature play, gentle sensory deprivation
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #15

Chilton woke slowly, pulled from a pleasant dream by movement against his side. He didn’t wake with his heart pounding in his chest and his body slick with cold sweat. He was warm, and the weight of Will’s arm across his chest made him feel not trapped, but safe. Protected.

He’d begun to think it would never be possible, but Will had slowly and surely worn down Chilton’s defenses. After two months of sleeping together—a couple of times in the first week, more the second, until Chilton was spending more nights at Will’s place than his own—Chilton had to admit to himself that he didn’t ever want to go back to the cold and lonely fear-filled life he’d been living. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Will murmured, pressing a kiss to Chilton’s bare shoulder. “I was just thinking how nice and warm you feel.” He shifted again and Chilton felt the other man’s erection against his thigh. “Sorry. You can go back to sleep.”

It was morning, but early. Only the first hint of grayness was drifting through the blinds. 

Chilton stretched his legs under the blankets. “I’m awake now,” he said. “What do you want me to do?” His voice was hoarse from sleep, but his muscles were relaxed. Will sometimes liked to fuck him as soon as Chilton was awake, while his body was extra warm and pliable. 

Submitting in bed had once been so natural to Chilton that he didn’t need to think about it. In his daily life he was strict, confident, with never a hair out of place or a sarcastic response lacking when needed. And behind closed doors, he gave up control readily, eagerly, putting himself in the hands of...whomever.

Since his assaults—a word he hated with the very core of his being but couldn’t allow himself to escape—it had become nearly impossible to engage in any sexual activity with another person. He couldn’t have hands on him without feeling the burn of fear in his gut, couldn’t relinquish a modicum of control without the anxiety of knowing how his vulnerability could be used to hurt him. 

But with Will, it was different. Will was patient, and kind, and he never took without ensuring that Chilton was willing to give. With Will, Chilton could finally let go again. It was still a struggle sometimes, there were still moments of anxiety, but he knew that Will only ever wanted what was best for him.

And Chilton also knew that he’d been good for Will. Will needed someone to take care of, but it was more than that. After everything he’d been through, Will needed to know that he could be responsible for another person’s safety, and comfort, and pleasure, that he could have power over someone and use that power only for good. 

Chilton knew that Will wouldn’t hurt him, but that was something that Will himself had needed to relearn. 

Looking up at Will’s handsome face in the pale light, Chilton smiled and stretched again. He had to pee, but it could wait. He was eager to hear what Will wanted. In the past few weeks, they’d slowly worked their way into dom/sub territory, each treading lightly for their own reasons. Will seemed especially fond of edging, and he was good at it; he had a sixth sense for knowing exactly when Chilton was teetering on the point of climax, and exactly when Chilton had reached the limit of what he could endure. 

“I was thinking,” Will said, and Chilton’s smile stretched into a grin as his stomach clenched in anticipation. 

* * *

“Are you going to start or should I go back to sleep?” Chilton asked. He had a cool, damp cloth draped over his eyes. If he tried, he could get a glimpse of the action under the bottom edge, but he mostly kept his eyes closed beneath the rag. He was already taut with anticipation, his skin twitching at each hint of a disturbance in the air. Will wasn’t touching him, but he was close. Chilton could smell him, as well as the hot, flowery scent of candles— 

He started as he felt fingers touch his nose, and he made a small sound. “Sorry,” Will said quietly. “Should’ve warned you.”

“Are those your fingers? Because if it’s anything else, you missed my mouth.”

Will hummed noncommittally and smeared something—VapoRub, Chilton realized as the strange but familiar chill set into his skin—beneath his nostrils. The scent instantly blocked all others and drew Chilton’s focus. He squirmed on the bed, excited by the fact that he had no idea what Will had planned. Chilton had a safeword and signal, and he knew that Will wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt him. At least, not _real_ pain. 

Chilton wanted to continue to taunt—being mouthy in bed had once been one of his finest attributes, he thought—but he was too preoccupied trying to figure out what Will was doing. There were small clinking sounds, and rustling. Chilton tried to peek under the cloth but he couldn’t see Will, and he couldn’t smell anything but mentholated gel.

“Touching your head,” Will said, and a moment later he slipped a pair of noise-canceling headphones over Chilton’s ears. Everything got abruptly quiet, and Chilton became very aware of the sound of his own pulse. He swallowed, suddenly uneasy. He couldn’t see—at least, not much—or smell or hear. Before his disquiet could turn into anything more, Will shifted the muff away from one ear and asked, “Are you alright with this?”

“Sure,” Chilton said. He wasn’t restrained, and he could reach up and rip off the headphones and cloth at any moment. “Yes,” he clarified. He shifted again, peeking under the rag to see his cock straining at the thin lace panties. He was naked except for the scrap of finely-patterned cotton. 

If he moved just right he could feel the back of the panties, nestled in the crack off his ass, drag against the head of his plug.

Will adjusted the damp cloth, cutting off Chilton’s thin line of sight, and replaced the headphone over his ear. Then he ran a palm over Chilton’s chest, his touch gentle and soothing. He thumbed idly at one nipple for a few seconds. Chilton felt himself relaxing even as his erection stirred in interest. 

The lingerie was more for Chilton than for Will; Chilton liked the whisper of lace against his skin, and that’s why Will insisted he wear it whenever possible during their games. Chilton had never had anyone in his life who was so devoted to making him feel _good_.

He jerked in surprise, hissing in a sharp breath when something cold and wet touched his nipple without warning. His cock twitched in its lacy confines and his nipple instantly beaded against the ice cube. He could feel the cold water trickling down his skin, but before his brain had even fully registered the chill, something hot dripped onto his other nipple.

The burn was sharp and bright, and Chilton clutched at the blanket, for a moment afraid it was going to grow and become unbearable. But the wax had coated his nipple and already cooled, leaving him with nothing worse than a brief sting followed by a pleasant warmth. 

Chilton shivered and drew a bracing breath. He couldn’t see Will, couldn’t hear or smell him. He could feel the slight movements of the mattress, but he had no idea where Will was going to touch him next, or what sensation it would bring.

The only thing he knew for certain was that Will’s goal was not to hurt him, and Chilton felt his muscles relaxing again. If he could settle in and enjoy this game, he knew he’d be handsomely rewarded.

He felt cold water drip along his ribcage, making his skin twitch. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming, and he didn’t flinch when the drops of hot wax hit his other side.

Will worked his way slowly down Chilton’s stomach, hot on one side, cold on the other, and Chilton’s balls drew up as the drips traveled lower. The wax mostly stayed where it landed, cooling to his skin, while the water trickled as it warmed to his body. His brain struggled to reconcile the dueling sensations, unsure which was dominant—a splash of chill, a burst of heat, his muscles quivering as the feelings blurred together until he wasn’t sure which was which. 

Will dribbled ice water and hot wax over Chilton’s hips, into the V that led down into his lace panties, and then the drips stopped. Chilton lay still, heart pounding steadily in his chest while his cock throbbed in anticipation. He couldn’t predict where Will was going next, and Chilton felt himself gasp when the other man’s lips found the top of his scar. Chilton reached automatically for Will’s head, blindly clutching at his hair as Will trailed openmouthed kisses along the jagged line down the middle of Chilton’s abdomen, between the cool and warm lines he’d drawn onto Chilton’s skin.

It was in that moment that Chilton realized he was probably in love with Will Graham, and he was going to have to figure out what he wanted to do with that information. 

Later.

He realized he had his fingers tangled in Will’s hair and forced himself to let go, dropping his arms back to his sides on the bed. Will placed a firm kiss on his stomach in acknowledgement of his restraint, and then he was tugging the lace down over Chilton’s erection, letting the elastic rest against the base of his shaft.

Ice water? Hot wax? Chilton’s cock rested against his belly, waiting for whatever was coming. 

Will wrapped his fingers around Chilton’s erection. His palm was warm and slick, and Chilton groaned from deep in his chest. After only a few slow strokes, the heat began to build, and Chilton realized it was warming lube. He shifted his legs restlessly, fighting the urge to lift his hips. He wanted to fuck himself into Will’s hand, wanted to let the friction build that heat until it consumed him. 

He made a sound of frustration when Will abruptly released him and pulled the lace back into place over his hot, slick cock. Chilton could feel Will’s chuckle even though he couldn’t hear or see it.

When Will started to ease Chilton’s legs up, Chilton was quick and eager to help. He grabbed himself behind his knees, giving Will full access without hesitation. Will pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before shifting the panties aside to get to the base of Chilton’s plug. Chilton tensed in anticipation. The warmth from the lube on his cock had burrowed into his balls and spread up into his belly, and the soft friction of the lace was already pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

Will pulled the plug from his ass in one smooth motion, despite the resistance as Chilton’s body tried to hold onto it. A moment later the head of Will’s cock replaced the plug, sliding easily past Chilton’s prepped rim.

The cold registered faster than the heat had, and Chilton’s ass clenched tight in surprise even as his brain told him he should’ve expected the cooling lube. Will stopped, half buried inside him, and waited until Chilton started to relax. Will sank into him and paused again, leaning down between Chilton’s raised legs and pressing a kiss against the doctor’s lips.

Chilton opened his mouth eagerly, letting Will claim every bit of him. A moment later he blinked in surprise as the cloth was pulled from his eyes, and Will levered himself up to smile down at him. He used the cloth to swipe away what he could of the VapoRub, and then pulled the headphones from Chilton’s ears.

Chilton, pinned against the bed, stared up at Will, waiting for what was next. Will searched his face, looking for signs of discomfort or fear, any sort of hesitance, and his smile widened when he saw none.

“You did so well, Frederick,” he murmured. “How do you feel?”

All of the heat and chill were now localized in Chilton’s cock and ass, and he couldn’t possibly explain how that felt. “Could we save the therapy session for when you don’t have your dick in my ass?” he asked, trying to wiggle. When he couldn’t move as much as he wanted, he let go of his legs, instead, and wrapped them around Will’s hips. “Unless the cold is getting to you,” he taunted.

Will flexed his hips, withdrawing partway before slowly filling Chilton again, making it abundantly clear that he hadn’t lost any interest. “Tell me what you want,” he commanded quietly.

“Fuck me,” Chilton said, unable to keep the impatience out of his voice. 

“Not much of a reward,” Will mused, ignoring the way Chilton was clenching his legs in an effort to get him to move. 

“It is if you do it right,” Chilton shot back. He groaned. “Will—” He almost pleaded but stopped himself. Will wasn’t interested in begging. What Will _wanted_ was for Chilton to get what _he_ wanted. “Come inside me,” he blurted. Whenever Will wasn’t wearing a condom, he pulled out before he finished. They hadn’t discussed it, and Chilton had been too embarrassed to say exactly how much he wanted to feel the other man spilling himself inside him. Chilton liked it when Will came all over his stomach and chest, or down his throat, but what he really wanted was to feel that claim being staked deep inside of him.

Will hesitated for a moment before ducking his head to kiss Chilton again. He licked his way into Chilton’s mouth, finally moving his hips into a slow but steady rhythm. He built his speed gradually, but every thrust was deliberate, measured, designed to push Chilton to the edge of his self-control.

Chilton came into his lace underwear, crying out into Will’s kiss as his body tightened and shuddered. Will came a few thrusts later, his hips stuttering to a stop as his cock throbbed and spilled a flood of warmth into Chilton’s body.


End file.
